sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Closed Circle
((OOC Disclaimer - While Closed Circle was not primarily an RP guild, two or more members did use it as a base for storylines and guild recruitment, hence this entry.)) '' Introduction Closed Circle was a band of mercenaries and soldiers led by the fearful paladin Validus and councillors. The primary aim was to defeat fearful foes. They were successful in this aim for the majority of the time. They disappeared shortly after the initial exploration of the Isle of Quel'danas. No-one is exactly sure what happened, although some individual accounts are known. (Estergon's passing, Delivery to Silverwing) History ''(History is Being Added by Validus) A simple history would be a long list to add. But in all honesty Closed Circle started without Validus. When the first chars set foot on Scarshield Legion a guild was formed named Closed Circle It's founding member was Jabari (Finland) amongst a few others. Mostly Scandinavian people with good relations and awesome skills. The level of the guild was good but it tended to be more fun and enjoyable to play in. Closed Circle wasn't a hardcore raiding guild at the start but some members where. During the progress of the first Word of Warcraft Validus joined and started raiding with Closed Circle and enjoying the content that the game had to offer. Validus came from the Crimson Eagle a pure RP guild. Pretty soon after Validus joined the pace of the guild changed from fun to a more serious style of play with the goal to clear all the high end content. It wasn't long before Validus was taking over control of the guild. This wasn't because he wanted it but it was given to hime piece by piece. With 40 men raids at the time it was to keep up with new recruits so many hours were put into forming a strong roster. I remember spending countless hours recruiting, raiding, and post raid activities. After a while Validus became addicted to Closed Circle and the other way around. Validus no longer was the righteous Palladin but turned into a harsh and furious leader that did what to be done. It wasn't always pretty but looking back now it wasn't always evil either. The style of play now slowly shifted to hardcore with Validus pacing members to do better. Not everyone enjoyed this type of game but the vast majority did and asked for more. When Closed Circle members asked for more that's exactly what they got. The backbone of Closed Circle was strong in fact very strong. Hardly any members left at the time and the people that raided were serious and stayed until the job was done. Many hours were spent in raid formation. To supply the guild with whatever was needed the first steps to being unique in collection potions, foods and all other crafts were made. Each member was given a specific task to complete. The main idea was to have the members provide for the guild with promise that Closed Circle would take care of it's members. And so we did a step at a time. This concept was prefect in the expansion. Another famous concept was known as endurance raiding meaning clearing more dungeons at the same day/night and also downing outdoor bosses when they were up. Closed Circle (verion. 2 at least I like to call it that way) during the Estergon, Emanee, Skelos, Clairvoyante, Haydari, Rowtag, Octalina, Ahanis, Lafernio, Elenia, Ayrenn, era was even more extreme. Way more extreme! The downfall of Closed Circle just before the first expansion: Will be added soon Notable Members Validus - The Guild Leader, a fearful paladin with a strong head. Estergon - Council member, another fearful paladin. Emanee Duskfollower - One of the Council during their assault on Quel'danas. Ciccone (Miatela) Korroz Skelos - Council member fighting against Illidan. Elenia - Council member, guardian of the forests. Clairvoyante Rowtag Refrences Closed Circle Website - http://ccguild.info (to be updated in the future giving some more history) Estergon's passing Delivery to Silverwing Category:guild Category:alliance